


Karma's Gift

by belncaz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma visits Nagisa at work, shenanigans ensue, some feelings are shared, everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom…and it’s a NSFW one, lol. I have a fic with a plot in mind for later, I promise. Anyway, I hope it is okay and that you like the story. ;-)
> 
> I am sure if you are reading this then you’re caught up with the anime, but just in case you aren’t – there might be spoilers.

* * *

 

Nagisa was having trouble keeping his attention on his students. His soft voice might have held just a bit of strain, but half of them were too apathetic to notice and the other half attributed it to their teacher’s frustration with their not paying attention to the lesson. In truth, Nagisa was used to the fact that most of his students wouldn’t listen to him. He was a new teacher and still finding his way, but he kept Koro-sensei’s example in mind. He had yet to give up on a student and he tried hard to find ways to engage each of them. It was slow going, but he was gradually making progress with his charges.

No, his trouble stemmed from what Karma had held up for him that morning, a taunting smile in place as he twirled the blue fabric around one finger. It was innocuous enough – just a pair of women’s underwear, but it was more than that, too. Karma had slid the silken lingerie up Nagisa’s legs as he stood there obediently, lifting first one foot and then the other to accommodate Karma’s movements. Karma hadn’t said anything for a long moment, just watched as the tight fabric seemed to emphasize the unassuming strength of Nagisa’s body. The smaller man might not look dangerous, but Karma knew better than most that he could be, exceptionally so in fact.

“You look so pretty, Nagisa. You’ll keep these on for me, won’t you?” There was a smile in the question, of course Nagisa would and they both knew it.

Nagisa was already fidgeting though, the fabric was extremely high quality and it felt like he was being constantly caressed by the coolly sensual cloth. At the same time, the pressure from the lacey waistband and leg cuffs made it feel as if he were being restrained somehow. He nodded. “I won’t take them off.”

Karma’s eyes gleamed – a golden heat that promised much mischief before any satisfaction would be had. He was still kneeling in front of Nagisa, a position that neither of them mistook for his subservience to the other male. Karma ran a teasing finger along the front panel of the lingerie, a slow and gentle movement that he continued until Nagisa hardened for him, stretching the confines of the fabric to their delicate limit. Nagisa’s face was flushed and his breath had quickened, but he didn’t protest, just waited for Karma’s next move.

He ran his other hand over Nagisa’s backside and used his short but well-manicured nails to lightly scratch over the taut muscles there. Nagisa couldn’t stop the brief tremor that shook him but he stilled as quickly as he could, and Karma looked up at him approvingly.

“Nagisa, I’ll drop by at your lunch hour. Unless a student needs to speak with you, expect to spend it with me, alright?”

His blue eyes dropped partially closed in anticipation and Nagisa nodded his acceptance. Karma let him finish getting dressed – there was nothing else about his clothing that was unusual. Nobody would know he was wearing something slightly provocative under his perfectly ordinary trousers. His dress shirt and vest were familiar items, his socks and shoes weren’t anything special, he’d eschewed a jacket just as he’d done in his student days, and his tie was neatly fastened. All looked in order as far as anyone could tell.

But somehow, it seemed as if everyone _knew_ what he was hiding. Nagisa couldn’t help it, but he felt as if he walked differently that morning, a stride that wasn’t quite as natural as he fought his arousal and embarrassment. And that, coupled with the fact that as he moved the underwear seemed to lightly rasp against his skin kept him distracted. It shouldn’t have been much; Karma hadn’t really been all that aggressive that morning when Nagisa considered some of their other encounters.

Yet he found himself keeping an eye on the clock with a near frantic focus. When finally, it was time for the lunch hour, he excused himself to the faculty lounge. None of the students delayed him to ask a question –something he appreciated in this case. He walked the quiet hallway and was momentarily sidetracked by a sense of déjà vu, this place was very much like the building where 3-E had met, it was isolated from the other students on campus and Nagisa was their only teacher. He had the lounge to himself and wasn’t surprised to see Karma appear in the doorway mere moments after he arrived.

Karma walked over to him and quickly backed him against the wall. He leaned down and tilted Nagisa’s head up with one hand while the other snaked down to the front of his trousers with unerring accuracy. He hadn’t yet spoken, instead he greeted Nagisa with an array of heavy, drugging kisses that soon had Nagisa going limp and pliant even as Karma’s hand ensured his aroused flesh grew hard and aching.

Nagisa broke the silence first with a quiet, strained “Karma…” against the other’s mouth after a particularly firm kneading motion from Karma.

The redhead smiled. “Remember, Nagisa, we aren’t very far from those curious young minds you're trying to shape. No louder than that unless you want a rather more advanced discussion of human anatomy to take place.” He unfastened Nagisa’s trousers and slipped his hand over the soft blue fabric. “Did you like wearing these for me today?”

Nagisa nodded and bit his lower lip, pushing himself against Karma’s hand as he sought more contact. Without being prompted again, he answered, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Karma grinned and it was nearly feral. That was precisely his intention. He moved back from Nagisa to turn and shut the door, but he deliberately did not lock it – and he arched an eyebrow at Nagisa to be sure the other understood this move. Nagisa’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded again. Karma returned and with a quick motion, he’d slid Nagisa’s trousers down to his knees – he didn’t remove the underwear. He knelt, his mouth hovering over Nagisa’s groin in a teasing pause. But he didn’t go there, instead he reached up just a little and pressed small kisses interspersed with sharp bites across Nagisa’s stomach.

Nagisa hadn’t expected this and his head fell back against the wall as his stomach muscles tightened in response. He looked down and seeing Karma’s red hair against his pale skin was making him wish for greater privacy. Karma lowered his head further and lightly bit the skin of his thighs, gradually increasing the pressure until Nagisa let out a small sound – it was just at the edge of pain. Karma stopped, they weren’t having that type of session right now. He soothed the spot with a gentle kiss and soft laves of his tongue, before moving to nuzzle against Nagisa’s straining flesh.

His voice was slightly roughened from his own arousal but Karma’s playfulness was more than evident as he murmured, “Nagisa, we’ve barely started and you’re already excited. Maybe we should get you more of these…would you like that? To stand primly in front of your students knowing you’re wearing women’s lingerie? Perhaps we’ll add a garter belt and stockings or even a corset, you’d look so adorable…” He trailed off, not really expecting an answer. But then he opened his mouth again and was soon working to kiss and tongue Nagisa through the silk. He pressed one hand to Nagisa’s thigh and the other to his waist for leverage and it wasn’t long before Nagisa was squirming against the wall as he tried to increase the pressure. But Karma wouldn’t be rushed, and they both knew it. He took his time, going slowly until the cloth was soaked from some mix of Karma’s saliva and Nagisa’s pre-come, and Nagisa was whimpering, wanting more but knowing he couldn’t be loud, not here.

At some sign known only to himself, Karma pulled back. He lowered the damp garment, just a little, the wet fabric was bunching on itself and not really cooperating. It didn’t matter, Karma didn’t intend to remove them completely. Instead once they were just below Nagisa’s flushed erection, Karma resumed his efforts, but this time against Nagisa’s bare skin.

Nagisa’s fingers itched to bury themselves in Karma’s hair, to force himself more firmly in the other’s mouth. But he balled them into fists instead. He knew from experience Karma would stop if he tried to control the pace and he didn’t want it to end yet. So he struggled not to give away his impatience, it wouldn’t necessarily be well received by Karma.

For his part, Karma knew that Nagisa’s control only went so far. He could sense that Nagisa was floundering even from this relatively tame teasing. But more than that he also knew they didn’t have a lot of time and this wasn’t what he was after yet, anyway. So with a final, lingering suck at just the tip of Nagisa’s cock, Karma drew back. Understandably, Nagisa moaned a protest, particularly when Karma carefully restored his underwear – but the wet fabric felt even tighter now, both from constricting due to being wet and from the increased pressure of Nagisa’s arousal.

Karma stood and turned Nagisa to face the wall. He leaned down to whisper in the other’s ear, “Don’t look, Nagisa. I have a surprise for you.” And Nagisa’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t tell if it was panic or anticipation, but he knew one thing – Karma’s surprise wasn’t going to be something like a book he’d mentioned wanting to read. Even so, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall.

There was a rustling sound, Nagisa couldn’t place it. But then he heard a very familiar noise, that tell-tale flick of a lid being opened, and the indecently loud viscous sound of lubricant being dispensed. Then the slicked, rhythmic movements of it being applied to something. Nagisa knew it wasn’t Karma’s cock, he hadn’t heard the other remove his pants. But then his underwear was tugged aside and Nagisa spread his legs as much as the bunched pants would let him.

Karma wasted no time, his fingers were there – moving in small increments to stretch Nagisa, and the blue haired male raised an arm to bite his own arm to muffle the noise. Karma was being gentle but it was still fast, even aided by the generous application of lube. And then he felt something else altogether. It wasn’t Karma, it was too solid for that, but it felt odd, it wasn't a toy he recognized. He must have made an anxious noise because Karma stopped for a moment, moving to press against his back and murmur into his ear.

“Ssshh, Nagisa. It’s alright. Just some anal beads, you can take these, no worries.” Karma’s words were reassuring even as they were inevitable – his meaning was clear, Nagisa could tell Karma to stop if he really wanted to but baring that, the beads were going in. Nagisa didn’t tell him to stop, just exhaled as Karma resumed pushing them in. It felt like there were too many, he lost count of them and simply focused on the feeling of them pressing together, rolling inside of him, until the final one – so much larger than that first teasing sphere – was lodged. Nagisa was shaking, he felt full and on edge, and even more than that, he had a terrible suspicion of what Karma was going to do.

He proved to be right as Karma restored the underwear to rights, leaving the beads in and retreating. Karma spoke airily as if this was normal, “Pull up your pants, Nagisa. Let’s have lunch now.”

Nagisa wanted to curse, he wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. Instead he reached to pull up his pants, the action feeling strangely taxing as the beads shifted with his movements. When he straightened, one of them nudged his prostrate and Nagisa hissed from the shock. He whipped his head around and met Karma’s gleaming eyes with horrified understanding.

Karma grinned. “I was wondering when that would happen. Looks like I didn’t get them at quite the right angle at first. But I am sure they’ll adjust as the day goes on.” Karma went to the sink and rinsed his hands thoroughly with soap and water before he went to Nagisa’s desk and took out two bento boxes from a bag that Nagisa hadn’t even noticed when he’d arrived. Karma must have gotten there earlier than he’d thought and stepped out while Nagisa was finishing his lesson.

When Nagisa remained rooted to the spot, Karma’s face took on a sly expression. “You can’t do it, Nagisa-kun?”

Karma rarely bothered with honorifics when he addressed Nagisa – certainly not since their epic paintball fight to determine whether to save or kill Koro-sensei. When Karma did use them, it was usually meant to provoke him, exactly like now. Nagisa knew he was being manipulated, but it didn’t matter, he rarely refused a challenge. He took the bait and finished fastening his pants, being cautious in deference to his still excited flesh. But when he was covered, he began taking experimental steps toward the desk. The beads were firm yet pliant so they could create pressure while they also moved slightly in response to the tension from Nagisa’s body. He felt hot and he was sure they were making a sound that his students would be able to hear. His legs felt unsteady, Nagisa knew he was reacting poorly but he always did to Karma’s games.

Once he reached the desk and took a vacant chair, Karma grinned approvingly. He distributed their lunches and soon the two of them were eating, their conversation normal and perfectly civil. If Nagisa hadn’t had to squirm every so often, there really would be nothing amiss at all. Karma kept careful watch on Nagisa’s expression nonetheless, he was making sure the beads weren’t painful. He wanted the other to be on edge, but from arousal, not discomfort. Once he was satisfied they weren’t causing harm, he nodded to himself. Now he just waited for Nagisa to finish his meal before he dropped his next bomb.

When Nagisa ate his last bite and was daintily dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Karma spoke casually, alarmingly so in fact. “I’ll be observing the remainder of your class today, Nagisa.”

Nagisa froze and raised panicked eyes to meet Karma’s. Karma was a high ranking bureaucrat and one of his jobs was to liaise with top schools around Japan to find potential recruits. It wasn’t unnatural for him to be at Nagisa’s school, he often was there in fact. But Nagisa knew this wasn’t an official recruitment lecture – those were always scheduled with sufficient notice. Nagisa had assumed Karma was simply meeting with the school’s administration board that afternoon on a routine business matter, it happened frequently enough for him to not even have given Karma’s request to meet for lunch a second thought.

“Why?” Nagisa’s question came out a little uneasily even to his own ears.

Karma smiled and leaned back in his chair. He slid a hand inside his blazer’s pocket and a moment later Nagisa’s hips jerked in startled response – the beads were vibrating. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan of distressed arousal. He couldn’t handle this stimulation in public, he really couldn’t. Nagisa opened his mouth to protest even as his hands were gripping the armrests of his chair, trying to brace himself against the unexpected pleasure.

But Karma was there in an instant, leaning down to cage Nagisa in his seat. He was kissing Nagisa’s cheek, patting his blue hair and murmuring soothing bits of nothing as Nagisa’s body got used to the sensation. He didn’t move back, just stayed pressed against Nagisa as he answered.

“I want to watch you like this, Nagisa. I want to see you waiting, trying to anticipate when I might activate them, even knowing it’s coming being unable to do anything. I plan to keep you so on edge that neither of us will know if you can make it without coming or not. I want you to, you know. I want you to come from them. What do you think, Nagisa-kun, doesn’t that sound like a delightfully educational experiment?” He finished his proposition with a slow, gentle kiss. This was the other time he added suffixes to Nagisa’s name, when he was really telling him that it would be okay, that Karma would look after him, he would take care of it and Nagisa didn’t have to worry.

When he released Nagisa’s lips, he turned off the switch to the beads so that Nagisa could answer properly. Nagisa’s face was flushed, his lips having plumped up from the kisses and his own teeth biting them as he’d struggled to be quiet. Nagisa’s breath was coming out in harsh, excited pants, he hadn’t anticipated that the beads would have that feature, although in retrospect, of course they would.

“Karma…I…I don’t know about this…we’re at school, it’s too risky…” but his protest sounded feeble even to him.

Karma lowered his eyelids to hide the triumph he knew was there. Nagisa wanted to do it.

“Nagisa, surely you can control yourself enough for this. I promise I won’t leave them turned on for more than a few minutes at a time.” His voice was a sinful invitation – it promised so much pleasure was waiting for Nagisa if he just accepted the offer.

And he did, he couldn’t resist. Nagisa raised his hands to thread them through Karma’s hair, drawing him down for a kiss. Karma allowed it, but at the moment their lips touched, he turned the beads back on, and Nagisa’s lips parted on a sigh of surprise. Karma took advantage, tracing his tongue in a teasing exploration before he murmured against Nagisa’s lips.

“I think you have to go back to class soon…. _sensei_.” And the title was issued provocatively, a promise of what was to come hidden in the short syllables.

Nagisa was already regretting agreeing to this, but Karma turned off the beads to allow him a chance to compose himself before returning to class. However, it helped only a little bit – the stimulation to his prostate continued even without the vibration as the beads pushed against the sensitive gland with merciless regularity. Nagisa could feel the heat building in his stomach and his erection throbbed as it continued to have contact with the wet cloth.

He walked with oddly precise steps down the hallway, Karma keeping pace just behind him. Karma was introduced to the class as an observer and there was an initial hush as the students looked at him curiously. He waved and took a seat at the back.

With a deep sigh, Nagisa moved to the front of the room. He began the next lesson and it was as Karma predicted – he was so on edge waiting for Karma to activate the remote, yet dreading it, that he was working himself into a frenzy even without Karma’s help. Every small turn of his body as he wrote on the board or retrieved a page of notes reminded him of what was underneath his clothes and he knew he was making a lot of mistakes. Finally, after a fierce mental shake, Nagisa calmed down enough to proceed as if nothing was wrong.

Karma watched him from the rear of the room. He’d seen Nagisa teach before, it was always something he enjoyed watching. Nagisa was submissive to him in bed, but the shorter male didn’t lack for his own sense of authority even though it was a quiet, subtle form. He followed Karma’s lead because he wanted to, and it brought them both satisfaction as a result. Karma’s plan did not involve truly ruining the lesson, that wouldn’t be fair to the students or to the hard work Nagisa had put in to prepare. So he waited.

And the perfect moment came when Nagisa leaned against his desk as he listened to the students read aloud in turn from their literature books. Karma saw Nagisa shift uneasily against the surface, apparently the position had created more contact for him and Nagisa’s cheeks were tinted a slightly reddish hue. Karma turned on the remote. Nagisa straightened and Karma could see his grip on the book in his hands tighten considerably.

Nagisa didn’t give in that easily however. He gently corrected a student’s pronunciation at the end of their selection with an encouraging smile before nodding to the next in line. They continued, with Karma watching as Nagisa managed to get through the exercise with only subtle signs he was aroused. Karma was proud of Nagisa. Although Nagisa could keep nearly perfect control of himself in situations like his assassination attempts, he struggled with hiding his responses in this type of activity. So the fact that Nagisa had only once stumbled over a reply was remarkable. If his eyes had started to glaze a little, well, it was hot in the room anyway.

Karma cut off the remote and he saw Nagisa’s mouth part – it was difficult to say whether it was meant to be a protest or in relief.

They played this game for the rest of the afternoon, with Karma keeping Nagisa just on the edge of desperation. He knew he’d pushed Nagisa there when the other moved to sit behind his desk – he was worried about climaxing. Karma had sympathy, but he didn’t stop completely. He let Nagisa rest until a moment when the students were doing an independent study and one went to ask Nagisa a question, Karma turned the beads back on.

Nagisa shot a wild look his way and Karma just shrugged, completely unrepentant. He watched Nagisa’s throat convulse as he swallowed dryly – an instinctive reaction really, he hadn’t sipped anything. But then the student was pointing to something in her book and Nagisa explained the problem for her, she smiled and thanked him, before returning to her seat. Karma was half-smiling as well while he watched. He knew the girl was flirting with Nagisa, even though the teacher himself had no idea. Nagisa was a young man after all, and he was attractive in a way that called to both men and women – but Nagisa never knew.  He turned off the beads and saw Nagisa nearly slump with relief.

There should have been one more lesson, but Karma stood and walked to the front of the room. As if he’d prepared it, he rattled off a speech about the potential he saw in all of them. And they had a special assignment – an essay on what they might do with their futures. He dismissed them with the assurance that since he was adding to their homework, they could leave early. To their credit, all of the students turned their heads to Nagisa for confirmation.  He nodded weakly, he wasn’t really paying attention by this point. And soon the students had gathered their things and were preparing to clean the classroom.

Karma cheerfully called out to them that he would be speaking with their teacher in the lounge and that he would appreciate it if they could hold any questions until tomorrow as it was a time sensitive issue. The students looked startled but shrugged agreeably enough. Soon the room was a hive of activity as they carried out the small chores necessary to tidy the space. Karma was already dragging Nagisa along in his wake as they headed back to the office.

Nagisa nearly sobbed when Karma locked the door this time, a sign that Karma intended to go rather further than he had before. Karma approached slowly, his aura clearly that of a predator even though he had quite willing prey in this case. He didn’t speak, just unbuttoned Nagisa’s vest and then his shirt so they draped loosely until he tugged them off Nagisa’s slender frame. His agile fingers quickly went to work on his next task and soon he’d undone Nagisa’s pants. Karma then bent as he helped Nagisa out of them, tugging off his shoes as he went. Karma left him in the socks, panties, and tie.

“What would they say, if they knew, Nagisa? How needy you look right now, how eager you are for whatever I might give you, do you think they would want to join in? I wouldn’t let them, but you are certainly a tempting sight…”

Nagisa closed his eyes against Karma’s words, but he was punished for it with the return of the vibrating function on the beads. It sounded so much louder now that his trousers weren’t muffling the noise. He groaned, opened his eyes and clenched his muscles instinctively. He didn’t answer Karma; he knew he wasn’t really meant to.

Karma moved closer and carefully pushed him back so that he landed on the desk, his legs parting automatically as Karma stepped between them and continued exerting pressure until Nagisa’s back was flush against the surface under him. Karma laughed quietly, it wasn’t a cruel sound, but one that conveyed his appreciation for Nagisa’s honest reaction. He trailed a hand up Nagisa’s thigh, he could see the small bruises from his bites at lunch were already darkening and it brought out a sense of triumph to see Nagisa so well marked. His hand moved to cup the straining flesh, rubbing gently with the tips of his fingers over the silk. Nagisa pushed up with his hips in a silent plea.

Karma’s hands moved to the waistband of Nagisa’s underwear. “These truly are pretty on you, Nagisa. I know today was hard for you, but you did so well.” He knew Nagisa had fought some of his anxiety with the garments since it was an unusual request, but Nagisa’s trust in him as he’d accepted the panties had been a significant moment, one Karma hadn’t been entirely sure would happen. Once he had that agreement though, he intended to make sure Nagisa considered it worth the effort.

So even though Karma slipped the fabric down, he didn’t immediately go to the main event. He took hold of Nagisa’s hands, drew them above his head and pressed them down with a quiet instruction to leave them there. Nagisa had nothing except his own determination to assist him with this – Karma hadn’t bound him with anything except his own will – but he knew that if he complied, Karma would reward him.

And Karma did. Even though their lovemaking could run the gamut from the nearly primal sessions of angry, frustrated sex when they fought, to the playful, teasing sessions that could last for hours, to the slow, sweet encounters that held all manner of confessions within them – it was nearly a universal truth for them that Karma would test Nagisa somehow. Today had been a series of small tests but the true benchmark was now – could Nagisa stay quiet enough with his students still industriously at work just a short distance away? Could he keep himself restrained the way Karma wanted him to? It would be interesting to find out.

Karma’s assault wasn’t fast and aggressive the way Nagisa might have expected. Instead he went slowly, deliberately checking every reaction he earned and lingering on spots that made Nagisa’s arms tremble from the effort to keep them where Karma had put them. His body was drawn taut from the tension of his position as well as pent up arousal. The beads were still inside him, but even as he bore down on them, they didn’t possess sufficient resistance to truly offer him relief, instead it just agitated him further and soon his voice was issuing soft pleas that had Karma smiling against his skin.

But finally, after a seemingly interminable period, Karma reached under Nagisa to locate the small handle for the beads. He pulled them out slowly and the sensation had Nagisa arching up in response as the vibrations were teasing him along the way. Things were never that simple though, not when Karma was involved, and just before the last bead would come out, Karma reversed the direction to begin reinserting them. Nagisa tried to ask ‘why’ but he was having difficulty speaking.

Karma answered him anyway. “I told you I wanted to see you come from these, surely you haven’t forgotten that, Nagisa?” and he was giving truth to those words as he began expertly manipulating them so that they seemed to rotate directly against Nagisa’s prostate, causing him to gasp out and he wrapped his legs around Karma’s waist, hoisting himself up in a silent but obvious plea for more. Karma just kept going, his movements steady and inexorable, fucking Nagisa with the toy as he watched the other’s eyes lose focus and his expression took on a dreamy, dazed look. He moved his other hand to lightly ghost over Nagisa’s erection – his flesh was darkened from arousal and Karma knew without asking that Nagisa wouldn’t be able to take much contact here without climaxing.

Indeed, it took only a few expert strokes, a rhythm he’d mastered long ago put to perfect use, before Nagisa struggled to make eye contact and he whispered, prettily and politely, “Please, Karma…please.” That was Nagisa for you, even in this he rarely forgot his manners.

Karma knew that teasing Nagisa in public as he'd done today had decreased the other's threshold and he wouldn't be able to go as long as he might normally have done. He couldn't resist just a final bit of mischief though. His hand stilled and he taunted softly, "Should we wait, Nagisa-kun? Should we go home together with you wearing these? Just think of how many people might see you on the evening train, what would they imagine would cause you to fidget and squirm and look so discomposed in public? Wouldn't you like to feel this build for a while longer?"

Nagisa's eyes focused just enough to level a glare at him and Karma had only a moment of warning before the smaller male tensed to strike him. But Karma had the advantage of both strength and position and he quickly pressed Nagisa's arms back down before he could really move them, shaking his head somewhat humorously. "Nagisa-kun, you almost moved your hands. You've been so good so far, surely you don't want to ruin this, do you? We might have to wait till we get home after all to ensure you learn a lesson about patience."

Nagisa said his name then, but it was nearly growled out in frustration which made Karma smile and the redhead offered a slight promise of relief by returning a hand to resume his work with the beads. It wasn't long at all before Nagisa was trying to move again – and Nagisa's desperate need to come was amped up when they both heard voices in the hallway. Karma just shushed him, and stopped only to take the long end of Nagisa's tie and swiftly bunch it into the other's mouth – it caused just the slightest degree of pressure around his throat, but there was easily enough lag in the fabric that there was no danger of him choking.            

Karma looked down at Nagisa, he looked so perfect like this. He was so clearly lost to the sensations that even though he'd registered the sound of his students in the hallway, he wasn't going to stop Karma. He was biting down on the tie and his cheeks were just slightly extended from the makeshift gag, his breathing stilted and harsh around it. Karma noted how Nagisa's body was shaking, he'd been holding out for a while now. Karma started talking, a dark whisper that went no further than Nagisa's hearing despite the fact it seemed so shockingly loud just between them.

"Do you remember when we heard Bitch-sensei getting cared for by Koro-sensei in that equipment shed, Nagisa? Did you ever wonder how he got her so wobbly and meek? It was more than a simple massage, or changing her clothes, even if we didn’t know it for what it was back then.  We still somehow all knew he was doing something different with her, even though we couldn't see. That's what this is, Nagisa. I'm taking care of you just like that, even with the threat of a nearby audience. And you'll end up just like she was, won't you? I can't wait to see it, I almost hope some of your students are still lingering out there, waiting to speak with you again before they go home. You have no idea, do you? How many of them watch you? But you are mine, Nagisa, only mine."

Nagisa flinched at against Karma's words, his brain revisiting the prompted moment nearly against his will. He did remember that Koro-sensei had seemed to spend an especially long time doling out his care in response to Bitch-sensei’s assassination attempt, and that she had been especially mellow and pliant, for a while anyway. Nagisa hadn't given it much thought then, but as Karma intended, his memories were adjusted with the knowledge of adulthood and he found he couldn't miss the parallels Karma had deliberately set in place. It took only that, and a firm push of the beads alongside a nearly dainty tease at his groin for Nagisa to spill over into orgasm, spasming with something close to violence at the relief of finally coming.

Karma chuckled darkly and pulled the beads out entirely this time, dropping them carelessly on the floor. While Nagisa was still shuddering, he undid his own pants, shoving them down and donning a condom he'd brought with him. He adjusted Nagisa's legs to wrap more securely around himself and even as he began entering Nagisa, Karma could tell that the other wasn't quite back down to earth yet – just as well, really. He reached to remove the fabric from Nagisa’s mouth, it was noticeably wet and Nagisa’s lips looked nearly bruised now.

He loved taking Nagisa like this, seeing the other mostly naked and so clearly lost to his pleasure while Karma himself was still relatively dressed and composed. It flipped a switch for him every single time. And Nagisa's reaction wasn't anything to sneer at either – they both enjoyed it. Karma also enjoyed Nagisa’s resiliency, he was never out to hurt Nagisa like this, but he didn’t have to go particularly gently either. Nagisa might look small and delicate, but he had a wiry strength and fierce bloodlust that allowed him to meet Karma’s demands straight on. And that was something that Karma was only too happy to test as he surged forward, knowing the other could take him.

Karma could be a bit demanding here as well, his movements calculated to force Nagisa just to the edge again before he slowed, backed off, and then stopped completely. His hands weren’t idle though, Karma was caressing his chest, changing it up with scratches just deep enough to leave red welts in their wake – they’d disappear by the time the two of them got home. Nagisa’s tortured groan was one of appreciation, a distinction Karma perfectly understood. He kept going, renewing the force of his thrusts until he could feel himself hovering just at the edge of his own climax. Nagisa wasn’t quite ready for another though, so Karma began angling his hips in search of the gland that had been so continually stimulated that afternoon. Perhaps he didn’t play fair with this tactic – Nagisa was nearly at the point of hypersensitivity after all – but Karma didn’t entirely care. He just kept aiming for it and once Nagisa’s eyes fluttered closed in sensual defeat as he was drowning in another orgasm, Karma let himself follow suit. He caught himself before he collapsed, staying braced with his hands on either side of Nagisa’s waist as he half-leaned over the smaller male – both of them briefly closing their eyes as they recovered. Nagisa opened his first, and enjoyed getting to see the rare moment of Karma’s guard being down. Perhaps Karma sensed this as he opened his eyes shortly thereafter, offering a small smile and even a roguish wink.

The air in the room was heavy – the building had no air conditioning and their activities had drawn sweat from them both. It mixed with the scent of their bodies and the evidence of their climaxes. Nagisa wrinkled his nose and Karma laughed at the endearing gesture; it was so incongruous to the wholehearted participation of mere moments before. The redhead carefully pulled away from Nagisa and after a moment’s work to dispose of the condom, he was back. He ran his hands along Nagisa’s still outstretched arms – feeling the lingering tension in them as well as the strength. Karma lifted Nagisa up and against his chest, tucking the smaller male’s head under his chin as he stood in front of him. They stayed that way for a moment before Nagisa snaked his fingers through Karma’s hair and drew him down for a kiss, a move Karma was more than happy to indulge. It was a sweet exchange, something that might surprise those that only knew Karma casually.

Karma broke it first, leaning his forehead against Nagisa’s and closing his eyes again, content to share just a still, quiet moment with the other. There was no immediate rush, the building felt empty now – apart from them – the others had all gone home and they had no need to hurry. It was only after he felt his heartbeat return to a normal, steady pace that Karma pulled his head back and smiled down at Nagisa, a gesture he returned, albeit somewhat shyly.

Karma’s eyes trailed down his lover’s body and with a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth and a promise to be right back, Karma turned and made his way to the sink. He grabbed a small linen towel that was there, running it under warm water and wringing out the excess. He returned and began slowly cleaning Nagisa. He paid special attention to the other’s stomach, carefully collecting the remnants of his climax before moving down and gently swiping over Nagisa’s groin. It always embarrassed Nagisa, this insistence Karma had on cleaning him after sex and not allowing Nagisa to do it himself. It was a battle he’d lost long ago though, but that didn’t prevent the fierce blush that took hold of him or allow him to stop himself from averting his gaze.

Karma didn’t always mention it, but perhaps because he knew he’d pushed Nagisa a little today, he paused his ministrations for a moment. “Nagisa, you have no reason to be embarrassed. I’ve told you before that you’re mine to care for, this is no exception to that. Or are you implying the effect I have on you is shameful?” His words were teasing, but there was an element of serious questioning there as well.

Nagisa lifted his head and met Karma’s eyes. He shook his head before muttering, still blushing all the while, “You know that’s not it. But you never let me do this for you, I just want…” he trailed off, looking a little lost as if unsure how to voice his wish.

Thankfully, Karma was a very smart man indeed. He smiled, and continued with his task until he was satisfied. Once he was, he leaned down to drop a light kiss at the end of Nagisa’s nose. He set the cloth aside and held Nagisa’s face steady as he looked directly into the other’s blue eyes. He spoke quietly, with the not the slightest evidence of teasing present, in order to underscore his sincerity.

“Nagisa-kun, of course I am yours. There is no doubt in my mind that I belong to you just as surely as you belong to me. We wouldn’t work otherwise.” As if to prove his point, Karma lifted one hand away from holding Nagisa to show the ring he’d had made from one of the knives they’d used to try to kill Koro-sensei.

Karma’s ring had a metal band for support but it was covered with the specialized “anti-me” material they’d come to know so well. A series of the BBs had been carefully fragmented into small shards and set under colored glass – there was only one other like it in the world, and it was on Nagisa’s hand. You wouldn’t know what it was just to glance at it, the design was elegant and even beautiful, but the memories it represented weren’t so tame. Nagisa’s ring was different only in that his was made from the knife he’d wielded to kill Koro-sensei. Karma had given it to him on the first anniversary of the successful assassination. He’d tracked Nagisa down at his high school, laughingly tugging him up to the roof in an inescapable bid to skip class, and then he was just sitting quietly with the other, knowing it was an emotionally charged day for them both.

Their romantic relationship hadn’t precisely started that day, but as Karma had wrapped an arm around Nagisa and they’d simply sat together, feeling the rightness of knowing the other understood their thoughts, it took a step in that direction. They’d both kept in touch with various members of their assassination classroom, they knew they weren’t alone, but the two of them had always been somewhat different from the others.  Nagisa hadn’t even realized he’d expected Karma to show up that day until he’d seen Karma's mischievous, knowing smile in the hallway, and suddenly a weight he hadn’t known he’d carried seemed lighter.

Karma watched Nagisa’s face – he could practically see the progression of Nagisa's thoughts. Finally, Nagisa nodded and smiled, nuzzling his cheek into Karma’s hand. Karma shook his head in slight exasperation. “You’re ridiculous, Nagisa. I hope you know that.” But the words lacked heat, and if anything they were somehow an endearment. Nagisa understood it.

Even so, Nagisa didn’t have to answer Karma. He just tugged the redhead closer and wrapped his arms around the other male. Karma let him. There were times he wouldn’t hesitate to tease the other for this type of sentimentality, but this wasn’t one of them. Instead, he returned the embrace. They didn’t speak again for a long time, there was something almost fragile in the room with them right then and they didn’t want to damage it. They may well have stayed there for hours, time seemed irrelevant anyway. It wasn’t until Nagisa’s stomach rumbled a protest that they broke apart, somewhat sheepishly truth be told.

They got dressed silently, and both of them showed clear signs that they’d been doing something not quite innocent. They repaired what damage they could and ignored the rest. There was a very deliberate check to ensure the beads were collected and disposed of, the bag of trash that they were placed in also contained the condom and cloth that Karma had usurped, and the entire thing was hastily taken to the main dumpster to ensure no scandal broke out.  Afterward, they just made their way home, hands intertwined and a contented air surrounding them both. While there may well have been people brave enough, or stupid enough, to comment on their actions, none appeared that evening and so they progressed uninterrupted.   Which was just as well, they weren’t assassins anymore after all. They were something else now, something that fit perfectly with each other even if nobody else understood. But that was more than enough for them. It always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *waves*  
> you can find me on tumblr if you want: belncaz.tumblr.com  
> I'm new to this fandom so I'm kind of...stumbling around blindly I suppose? lol  
> so if you're braver than I am, feel free to chat! anyway, thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
